


Everything Will Definitely Be Alright!

by baltshake



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossover, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baltshake/pseuds/baltshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Zack replaced Yukito Tsukishiro and Cloud Touya Kinamoto, it's very likely things would be just as they were before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Definitely Be Alright!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 4 of Clack Week! The prompt was "Crossover" so I decided I would choose one of my favorite childhood animes, Cardcaptor Sakura. :D The scenes are taken from episodes 25, 39, and 66 of the Japanese version. Please feel free to comment and critique! ^u^

'Sakura and One More Sakura'

“She’s been so nice to me lately,” Cloud said, frowning a little at the tray of pancakes now in his lap. 

He was bedbound after hurting himself when he fell from the cliff. That spirit that disguised herself as Sakura had led him there but he still wasn’t angry at her for it. Hopefully she’d gone on just like his mother had.

“She was worried about you,” Zack said but there was some worry behind his grin. “You gave everybody a big scare! Plus, she’s really good at making pancakes.”

“She just makes them from a mix,” Cloud countered even as he picked up his fork. It was true though. His little sister really did make good pancakes. “I think she might know a bit about what happened. Sakura was there when I woke up.” He took a big bite and smiled a little as he chewed. It was thoughtful of her, he supposed. She was a good kid. “But more importantly, the spirit was gone. Hopefully she’s at peace now.”

Zack nodded and seemed relieved by that. He knew about his friend’s ability to see and feel things that not everybody could. He’d never doubted Cloud from the start. Then he was grinning as he was offered a bit of pancake and took it. “Delicious! Thanks, Cloud.”

“Sure,” Cloud said, a larger smile forming before he smothered it with food.  
_ _ _

'Sakura’s Dizzy Fever Day'

Setting the cups of tea on the table, Cloud sighed as he took a seat and rested his chin in his hand. “She should be fine after I make her some food and she takes her medicine,” he explained, watching the steam come off his own tea. “She was probably pushing herself too hard again.”

Zack nodded at this and took a sip of his own tea before grinning. “As much as you like to tease her, maybe you should try being this nice when she can hear you, huh?” he joked and laughed as he got a pout in response. “I’m just saying!”

“Whatever,” Cloud mumbled and took a sip of his own tea. “Thanks for bringing me my homework.”

“Sure thing, buddy,” Zack said easily even as his look changed to one of concern. “Are you feeling alright? You’re not sick too, are you?”

Cloud shook his head but he did blush when Zack pressed a hand to his forehead. “I’m fine,” he protested, trying to sound irritated but it just came out as soft. “I don’t think she’s contagious.”

He tried to pretend his heart rate hadn’t picked up when Zack’s hand slid to his cheek and bit back the noise of disappointment when he pulled it away. Cloud washed it down with more tea, moodily letting the conversation drift in another direction.  
_ _ _

'The Person Sakura Likes the Most'

From the viewing room, Zack sighed quietly as he and Cloud watched the movie and it got to the reveal scene. “I’m not really human, huh,” he mused softly. His smile was a touch bitter as he looked towards his knees. “I really become that other guy. Angeal. So my life’s just one fat lie.”

He could see Cloud turning to him out of the corner of his eyes but he didn’t expect to be hugged so suddenly. Blinking quickly, he looked down at the blond hair hiding his friend’s face from view before slowly turning and hugging him back. 

“Not a lie,” came Cloud’s mumble, pressing his face into Zack’s chest. “All the memories we have together are true. I know they are.”

“Hey…” Zack didn’t need to see his face to know Cloud was crying and hugged him closer. “You’re right, Cloud. I’m sorry for saying something like that. I’m real too because of you.”

Cloud nodded against his chest and pressed in for a moment before slowly pulling back. He was glad Zack didn’t say anything about him tearing up and quickly removed the evidence. “I just want you with me,” he said, voice still quiet if a bit choked up. “I want you here with me as you, Zack. Not Angeal but you.”

Touched, Zack sat still for a moment before moving to rest their foreheads together. He didn’t even try to stop his own tears forming even as he saw more from Cloud. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I’ll stay with you for as long as you want me to. I wanna do that too. More than anything.”

The screen growing dark beyond the glass and the applause from the audience drowned out the small squeak their chairs made as they kissed. It was for the first time but they both knew it wouldn’t be the last as they pulled away to share big smiles. Their hands found one another and maybe that was a bit of magic too that they fit so well together.


End file.
